fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 19
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Orabelle opende haar ogen en keek naar een floraal beschildert plafond, bedekt met prachtige gouden spikkels die samen een sterrenhemel vormden en glinsterden in de zonsopgang. De luchtige katoenen gordijnen die voor haar raam hingen wiegden zachtjes heen en weer in de bries en ze rekte zich gapend uit. Orabelle was een ochtendpersoon, dus glipte ze gemakkelijk uit bed en liep ze geruisloos over het dikke tapijt dat haar voeten warm hield en beschermde tegen de ijskoude stenen van de vloer. Ze schoof haar gordijnen zachtjes open en met een klik opende ze de balkondeuren om wat frisse lucht binnen te laten. Ze rook bloemen op de bries, onder het aroma van dennenbomen, nat hout en water. Nieuwsgierig vroeg ze zich af of er een tuin was in het kasteel; vast wel. Ze hield erg van bloemen en geuren en kleuren, dus besloot ze om de tuin te gaan zoeken vandaag. Zij en haar reisgenoten waren al twee dagen verder sinds ze Grace en Valerie terug hadden gebracht, maar Valerie weigerde nog steeds met Orabelle te spreken en Grace was veel te verlegen. Desondanks vond de tweeling het prima met elkaar, waardoor Orabelle zich een beetje eenzaam voelde en merkte dat ze een tikje jaloers was op haar zusjes, die samen en met een perfect lichaam waren geboren terwijl zij... terwijl zij helemaal alleen en anders was. Ze schudde haar hoofd ferm door elkaar; het was geen tijd om haar ochtend pessimistisch te maken! Ze zou nog wel eens met Valerie spreken en terug een band scheppen met haar zusje. Grace zou ook wel weer normaal gaan doen na een poosje als ze wende aan het gezelschap van Orabelle. Orabelle liep naar haar kleerkast toe; nu ze toch zo lang in het kasteel zou verblijven wist ze dat ze haar kleding uit haar tassen kon halen en er in stoppen. Ze had ook gezorgd voor een nieuwe voorlopige eigenaar van haar textielwinkel door een brief te laten schrijven; die zou intussen al toegekomen moeten zijn, dus maakte ze zich daar ook al geen zorgen meer over. Ze opende haar klerenkast en koos een lichtblauwe jurk die tot net boven haar knieën kwam uit. Ze trok haar nachtkleding uit, gooide haar jurk om haar schouders, knoopte hem toe en liep naar haar kaptafel toe. Een kam haalde ze door haar violette haren en ze stak het op in een dot met een vlecht er rond, die ze vaststak met enkele speldjes en een bloem. Ze trok een paar platte schoenen aan die ze met een strik rond haar enkels bond en liep de slaapkamer uit. In stilte deed ze haar deur op slot en de sleutel stopte ze in haar borstzakje terwijl ze de gang uit liep richting de eetzaal. Ze verwachtte niet dat er anderen zouden zijn; het was immers nog erg vroeg en de zon kwam pas op. Dit kon ze zien door de ramen die op elke muur zaten behalve degene met de deur die terugleed naar de woonzaal. De zon kwam net op en de lucht was een mengeling van grijs en roze. Ze hoorde het meer ruisen tot hier in het kasteel; dit geluid had haar snel en makkelijk in slaap gebracht, maar dat kon ook omdat de bedden heerlijk comfortabel waren. Hoe dan ook; ze had verwacht dat ze alleen zou zijn, maar Adamaris zat op een sofa bij het raam met een grote kom vol broodjes, granen, fruit en flesjes melk waar ze zo nu en dan iets uit nam en opat terwijl ze een boek las. Orabelle was niet het type eter zoals Adamaris; ze at in een korte tijd een hele maaltijd en was dan klaar met eten tot de volgende. Adamaris at gewoon heel de tijd kleine dingen omdat haar maag klein was, of iets dergelijks. Orabelle ging aan de eettafel zitten en nam een stuk toast waar ze confituur op begon te smeren. Terwijl ze haar lunch at zag ze hoe Adamaris zich uitstrekte, haar boek opzij legde en haar kom terug op de tafel plaatste. 'Morgen,' zei ze glimlachend tegen Orabelle. 'Hoe gaat het met je verwonding?' vroeg het oudere meisje daarop. 'Bijna genezen,' zei Adamaris trots. 'Dat ging snel.' Adamaris keek haar guitig aan. 'Wat heb je gedaan?' zuchtte Orabelle terwijl ze haar stuk toast terug legde op haar bord. 'Ik heb Darren wat zitten pesten met schuldgevoel,' kirde Adamaris,'en Adriel heeft het genezingsproces versneld zodat ik zou stoppen met zeuren omdat hij niet kon slapen 's nachts!' Orabelle giechelde onwillekeurig; Adamaris kon erg koppig zijn en dat was dubbel zo erg maar haar slimme ideeën. 'Wat ga jij vandaag doen?' vroeg Adamaris dan. 'Ik denk dat ik wat ga lezen in de tuin. Weet jij die zijn?' 'Ja hoor, zal ik je de weg tonen? Gisteren werd ik gedwongen op een rondleiding door Valerie en Grace.' 'Oké, bedankt!' Adamaris ging Orabelle voor de eetzaal uit. Ze liepen door de woonkamer; daar lagen Darren en Gabe op elkaar te slapen in een van de sofa's. Orbelle vond het best een schattig aanzicht en grinnikte even. Ze liepen naar een kleine deur aan de zijkant van de woonzaal; Orabelle had hem nog nooit opgemerkt en anders had ze gedacht dat hij naar een of andere bezemkast leed. Ze liep de tuin in en Adamaris verdween in de woonzaal om haar eigen ding te doen. Orabelle keek om zich heen. De tuin was best groot; overal stonden rozen en hortensia's geplant en het gras wel lekker lang, diepgroen en erg zacht. Ertussen groeide een dik tapijt van mos waardoor het zacht liggen leek. Orabelle liep de tuin in en streek met een hand langs alle bloemen. Ze liep door, tussen enkele hoge struiken. Dit was een klein perkje waar enkele lange kussens en banken verspreid stonden. Adriel lag op één van de kussens, half in het gras met een arm voor haar gezicht. Wat deed ze daar nou? Gewoon slapen...? vroeg Orabelle zich af. Ze had nooit beseft dat de intimiderende huisbaas ook sliep. Ze liep een eind door en installeerde zich dan op een bankje, tegen de kussens aanleunend. Al gauw viel ze in slaap. Adriel had die nacht niet de volledige nachtmerrie gehad, maar ze was zo moe bij het wakker worden dat ze in de tuin ging slapen onder de lucht. Misschien zou de droom dan niet verder gaan. Ze had het mis, en droomde gewoon verder in haar herinneringen. Zodra de ramen explodeerden renden de bewakers naar Adriel toe en sleepten ze haar weg bij de leider, die haar razend aankeek. Wacht!' riep die luid.'' De bewakers keken op. De leider liep naar Adriel toe en gaf haar een harde trap in haar borst. De lucht werd uit haar longen geslagen en ze maakte een hol geluidje voor ze begon te hoesten en neerviel op haar knieën. 'Jij demonenheuler..' siste de leider als een boze kat.'Hoe durf je!! Adriel zweeg en weigerde oogcontact te maken. Ze wist dat het niets zou helpen als ze zichzelf schoon wou spreken en als ze haar geen kans gaven om uitleg te geven, zou zij hen ook geen kans geven om te luisteren. Ze hoorde vaag hoe de bewakers orders kregen van de leider en even later werd ze weggehaald uit het kantoor terwijl men kwam kijken om de ramen te repareren. Het vernielen ervan was het bewijs geweest dat Adriel demonenmagie in handen had gekregen; ze had gehoopt dat het niet te zien zou zijn, maar ze kon er zelf ook niets aan doen. Ze dacht aan de twee demonenjongens, Darren en Gabe, die ze had ontmoet. Zij zouden met hun sluwe persoonlijkheid al ontsnapt en vogelvrij zijn. Ze werd naar een ondergrondse kelder gebracht met een hoog plafond en weinig licht. Daar zaten allemaal Engelen in zwart gehuld met kapmantels over hun gezicht. Ze keken haar zwijgend en bekritiserend aan terwijl de wachters haar dumpten in het midden van de ruimte en ze helemaal neerviel met haar gezicht tegen de koude stenen. De smaak van bloed lag op haar tong en ze slikte om haar droge keel weer normaal te laten aanvoelen. Er was een erg lange stilte. Toen zei één van de mannen; Eén zweepslag voor elk uur dat ze met demonen doorbracht. En dat is precies wat ze deden. Adriel herinnerde zich elke gil die ze had geschreeuwt, elke klap die in haar oren was gebrand voor eeuwig, elke smeekbede om op te houden, zelfs toen ze had bekend dat ze alleen wou helpen, toen ze alles wat ze wou doen had bekend, stopten ze niet. Op het laatst lag ze verstikt op de stenen grond met een rug die één en al bloed was. Het bloed was overal. Ze was verrast dat ze nog niet dood was door bloedverlies; of ze vond het jammer. Ze haatte iedereen. Ze haatte deze Engelen, die haar martelden als reactie op haar poging het rijk weer groots te maken. Ze haatte dit Genootschap dat haar dit aandeed ondanks de persoon die ze was, de persoon die ze allemaal wisten die ze was. Ze was belangrijk en enorm kostbaar! En dit is wat ze met haar deden omdat ze elders hulp zocht om haar "grootse Hemelrijkse stad" te redden. Ze kon niet geloven dat ze deze pijn ook voor hen leed, omdat ze ze had proberen helpen. Maar dat was genoeg. Nooit meer zou ze ze helpen. Ze zou ze vernietigen. Ze zou ze allemaal vermoorden en opnieuw opbouwen in een goed, rechtvaardig rijk. Ze kotste een mondvol bloed uit en keek met bijna lichtgevende witgouden ogen naar de man die haar de voorbije uren had zitten martelen. Ze brak haar eigen polsen en worstelde ze uit de touwen zonder zelfs maar een greintje pijn te voelen, stond op en strekte haar vleugels uit die volhingen met het bloed van haar rug. Het droop van de eens veren af. "Jullie gaan allemaal dood,' siste ze.'Jullie straten zullen vollopen met Engelenbloed en zelfs vrouwen en kinderen zullen even veel waard zijn als wezens die anders zijn in jullie ogen; niets." Een zacht maar geschokt gemurmel golfde door de menigte, maar de Engel met de zweep hief haar arm op en liet het hard neerkomen op Adriel's linkeroog. Het Engelenmeisje gaf geen krimp en deed een stap naar voren. Op dat moment vloog de deur van de kerker open en een klein elfjarig meisje met kort wit haar kwam binnenrennen, traansporen op haar wangen. "Adriel!' huilde ze.'Laat haar gaan!! Alsjeblieft, ze heeft niets misdaan!!" Maar de beulen trokken haar weg bij Adriel. Kico gilde en schreeuwde en probeerde hun ogen uit te klauwen en dus gooiden ze haar naar Adriel toe, die haar bijna zonder zich te bewegen opving. 'Wordt ook maar een Gevallen Engel, net als je vriendin hier. De enige leider die we nodig hebben, hebben we al!' riep de Engel met de zweep. ''Adriel zweeg.'Je mag me slaan en martelen, maar ik heb genoeg gehad en ik hou me er niet meer me bezig. Ik hoop dat jullie allemaal rotten in een hel. Ze strekte haar grote vleugels uit en drukte een vastberaden Kico tegen zich aan. Ze zag dat Kico's wang rood was; de leider moest haar geslagen hebben toen ze Adriel probeerde te beschermen. De grond van de kerker begon te beven en de Engel met de zweep viel neer terwijl een regen van puin en brokken neerdaalde. De grond spleet open onder hun voeten en Adriel zag wolken, lucht en heel diep onder zich de kleine, kleine wereld die binnenkort haar thuis zou worden. "Dus... Kico?' "Ja?' "Klaar voor aarde?' "Ja.' Adriel liet zich vallen en gaf toe aan de open, wijde wereld. Hoofdstuk 18 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 20 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje